Mr Fancy Pants
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: Robin's reaction to Wally's new ringtone for him. This was written for ChuChuMarshmallow's "Song-Lyric" challenge


Mr. Fancy Pants

By

Angelina

**A/N This was written for ChuChuMarshmallow's 'Song Lyric' challenge. As the tittle suggests I got "Mr. Fancy Pants," I hope I did alright with it. **

* * *

><p>The team was lounging in the common room enjoying a well deserved break from their everyday life as heroes. Megan was attempting a new recipe that she had seen on television the night before; so far it smelled like she was failing. Kaldur was starting a new book that looked suspiciously like Moby Dick. Artemis was in the corner testing out her newly improved arrows. And Robin was using Conner as a jungle gym as the clone sat in front of a blank television.<p>

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except Wally. The previous night Wally had been up late snacking and sometime during the two hour snack he had lost his cellphone. Uncle Barry had just gotten him that and, after the surpluses of phones that Wally had already lost, told him that if he lost another one he was going to be paying for every single phone that he had ever lost. He couldn't afford a new phone so he was frantically running around the mountain looking in all of his usual places. After tearing apart every likely hiding spot he only had the common room to search.

As he tore through the room the others looked at him in confusion. "KF, what are you doing?"

"IlostmyphoneandIcan'." Wally babbled at super speed.

"What?" Kaldur asked as Wally tore apart the couch he had just been sitting on.

"I think he said that he lost his phone and needs us to help him find it." Robin translated. Too many years around the speedster and his uncle had left Robin with a good ear for super speed babble.

"Hello Megan! Sure we'll help you find it."

They had been looking for thirty minutes when Robin got an idea. "Dude, have you tried to call it?"

"What! No." Wally looked sheepish.

"Idiot!" Artemis shrieked as she crawled back out from under the couch she had been searching under. "Why didn't you think of that thirty minutes ago?" She was about ready to pounce on Wally when Kaldur restrained her. Connor quickly grabbed Wally before he went after the blonde archer.

"Easy guys, I'll give it a call real quick." Robin whipped out his cellphone and pressed 4 on his speed dial (1 was Alfred, 2 was Bruce, and 3 was the Batcave).

"Wait, no!" Wally called as he saw Robin press the button. But it was too late the call was already underway.

Suddenly a very loud ringtone sounded from inside the couch that Artemis had been looking under.

_Chances are your pants are not as fancy as the pair_

_Of very fancy pants that Mr. Fancy Pants will wear_

The song rang out and echoed against the mountain. Wally was cringing from where Connor was holding him.

_When everybody's marching in the fancy pants parade_

Robin pulled the cellphone out to see his picture flashing across the screen as the song continued.

_Say a little prayer for Mr. Fancy Pants_

"MR. FANCY PANTS!" Dick bellowed.

The colour of Wally's face rivaled his hair as the song continued.

"I am going to KILL you Wallace West." Robin yelled as he charged the speedster.

Connor dropped Wally in surprise and the speedster was off with Robin hot in pursuit. Even with his super speed Robin had Wally cornered in the back of the common room before anyone could think of what to do.

"Oh, come on Rob! You have to admit it's pretty funny, right?" The look on Robin's face gave Wally no hope.

Robin gave an evil cackle and kicked Wally in the solar plexus. As Wally double over Robin drove both of his hands down between Wally's shoulder blades. Wally gasped and his backside stuck out invitingly. With a kick that made everyone cringe Robin drove his foot up his best friend's rear.

Wally lay on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes. "Rob?"

Robin leaned down and dropped the phone next to Wally's ear.

_But don't feel bad_

_He'd do the same_

_To you_

The last lines of the song rung out as Robin turned on his heel and stomped out.

Suddenly Artemis burst out laughing and then everyone else joined in.

"Thanks guys." Wally said hoarsely as he massaged his aching hind-quarters.

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated **


End file.
